oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nou Nou no Mi
|user = Lowkey Devil |image = |meaning = Brain |jname = ノウノウ |ename = Brain Brain Fruit |rname = Nou Nou no Mi }} The Nou Nou no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to split and implant their parasitic brain into organic beings, effectively transforming them into a Brain Connecting Human (脳開栓人間, Noukaisen Ningen). It was eaten by the Impel Down Warden, Lowkey Devil. Strength The major and most prominent ability of the fruit is the user's ability to manifest a copy of their brain, break a piece off, and merge it onto the brain of another through contact with the target's head. The brain has a parasitic effect that allows the user to access the knowledge, sensory information and command center of those infected. Thus transforming the victims into puppets under their control. Using this strength, the user is able to create extensions of themselves in the form of others. They can gather information and even perform espionage without the slightest chance of discovery. This fruit's power works on all creatures with a brain. However, different species are more complicated to navigate through. And thus take longer to take complete effect. This also extends to corpses, as the brain is given energy in a manner similar to the brain activity of Den Den Mushi. Allowing the user to take control of corpses as if they were zombies. Unlike other Zombie creating fruits such as the Kage Kage no Mi, zombies created through the Nou Nou no Mi lack any semblance of a personality as the brain is similar o a remote control. As Devil Fruit's vanish after death, corpses of those who once wielded the mysterious powers are unable to utilize them. It is for this reason that users often regard these zombies as expendable forces. The parasitic brain can hide in one's subconscious mind before assuming direct control. This allows the user to completely mask their presence while sending subconscious desires and thoughts to the target's conscious. Thus causing them to experience feelings and thoughts which they believe are their own. Those infected with the user's parasitic brains can also experience hallucinations and carefully crafted illusions in order to further subdue their mind. It has been shown that continuous exposure to these thoughts can overwhelm a person's natural psyche and personality with the user's. The completion of infecting a target creates a network that is guided by the Big Brain (大脳,Dainō). The big brain, within the user's own mind, is able to calculate and independently manipulate each infected target. It dispatches and receives information over incredible distances and through obstacles allowing for a variety of purposes through an intangible and invisible network. Granting the user access to several telepathic communicative abilities. Weakness Usage Using the fruit's powers, Devil has created the tightest rule upon the famous Impel Down prison. His influence extend to every corner of the prison through the prisoners which are brought in. Each is infected with a piece of his parasitic brain before being thrown into their torture. He does not explain the effects but uses the power's subconscious abilities to haunt those under his care with depressive thoughts. He uses the telepathic prowess of his devil fruit to monitor both his prisoners and those who guard them. He speaks to them through the mask of their own voice in order to assure that their spirits are broken. Any thoughts of freedom are automatically quelled with a louder boom of failure. The Warden is not one battle. Rather, he uses prisoners in order to manipulate one another. Sometimes causing them to fight one another for entertainment. He has even gathered several devout followers of his to guard his life. These devout guardians are people whose minds have been completely brainwashed by his parasitic thoughts. Endless thoughts of his greatness overwhelming and utterly destroying their natural psyche. The current generation of these devout followers is the Nine Circles. Devil is a fan of creating an army of an army of corpses to fight under his conscious. He is able to take control of their undead bodies and animate them. Doing so implants them in a parasitic state which causes them to thirst for brains. Devil can override a living victim's command centers and take control of their physical body. Turning them into puppets for his usage. However, doing so means exposing himself to strong willpowers capable of resisting his influence. History Trivia Reference